RWBY: Rewritten and Reimagined
by SpiceyPumpkinBoi
Summary: There is nothing wrong with finding different ways to experience a story so loved. Hindsight is 20/20 and everyone has an opinion of how it could be done better. This is an exploration of how it could have been and how it never will be.
1. A Declaration Done in Red

**Red**

_If one were to look up, they would think the falling snow resembled that of petals._

"Hey momma, it's been awhile, yeah?" the voice was anxious and on the brink of childish insecurity.

_The night had been a calm one if also a cold one, the silence almost smothering and yet fragile to bare witness to._

"Yang has run off again, dad's not too worried though. I think he knows where she is but he won't tell me. I guess that should give me some kind of clue, heh." The small voice spoke awkwardly but slowly grew in comfort.

_Grunts and growls echoed through a forest once bathed in snow and silence, a flash of red, a bark, and a bang._

"Uncle has disappeared too but that's also nothing new, he showed me a lot of new tricks with Crimson Rose! The Grim don't stand a chance!" The girl shivered with both excitement and cold. Bringing her hands up to wrap her red cloak more snuggly around her, the girl forced a grin.

_Grim and treacherous things that were drawn to grief and despair either attacked thoughtlessly or fled at the sight of their fallen brethren. A scythe that equaled both gun and blade acting as a quick deterrent._

"I know I shouldn't be here right now, I'm not supposed to be here without dad and all but! I'm stonger now, Uncle said I've improved a lot! and.. I want to find Yang and I want to get even stronger! I want.."

_Those that had turned tail to wreak havoc on a different day only got so far before they saw red, not in anger or hostility but in equal despair they had sought, only delivered unto themselves._

And in a confident voice the young girl spoke with iron in her voice, "I want to be a huntress like you!"

_If one were to look down at the snow covered ground one would think that the splash of red resembled that of rose petals. A single gravestone have bared witness._


	2. A Melancholy Sung in White

**White**

_The house was beautiful really, no one could dispute the careful planning and decoration that lined the house both inside and out._

Snow white hair was pinned carefully to the side as a girl with an equally snowy complexion gently fixed her appearance in the mirror with a strict eye. Equally careful not to let her eyes linger too long on the scar her face bore.

_The halls as polished and beautiful as the rooms._ _Each item placed carefully for display, the portraits on the wall the only sign of people once come and gone._

A melody hummed from the girl's lips as she resisted the urge to pat and fix her already impeccable outfit. The melancholic humming interrupted by a series of sharp knocks on her door and her father letting himself in. "Tonight is an important one," the stern man spoke in the matter of fact way of his, "we must show that these recent terror attacks have not shaken us."

_Some rooms holding a light covering of dust, prepped only for when guests would arrive to be entertained. No room more so than the auditorium with its high stage and gilded walls._

"Our partners are getting antsy, we must reassure them that we have enough Dust in stock to keep them and their military satisfied." The pale girl skillfully hid her flinch as her father gruffly put a hand on her shoulder. A token meant for reassurance serving more as a remider of the weight currently resting on her shoulders.

"Yes father, do you know if Winter will be in attendance?" She was careful to make her voice demure and not look him in the eye.

_One room in particular seemed almost untouched, defying all expectations of an average teenager's room. A picture of a proud family resting on the nightstand. Together, whole._

An unsatisfied grunt, the girl knew she had missteped. "You need to focus, Weiss! Focus your thoughts on tonight's recital. Do not let your sister's gallivanting allure you away from your priorities!" Blue eyes narrowed as the girl-Weiss resisted to clench her fist.

_It was often that the only sign of life in both the hallway leading to this room and the room itself was a quiet humming, hardly noticeable to anyone with heavier things on their mind than listening to strange melodies. Heavier things than a girl humming as she looked at a window too high and unreachable to look out of._

"Yes father."


End file.
